Another Crossover Between Dimentions
by Biinx
Summary: A Bleach x Death Note with a twist.


**Disclaimer: this applies to any and all chapters; I do not own Bleach or Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

This story is based off the notes that Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, and the many other people that knew Discreet while he was still breathing, could find and remembered about him.

In these alternate worlds everything is complicated and confusing to the normal human being. Some humans would even begin to complain about their so called "lives" but they have no idea that their "lives" could be much worse and much longer. There have been others that lived longer then the average human and usually have seen the ones that they love or befriended die in front of them.

The live of that of a supernatural (a name that was picked up from the human a few hundred years back and it seemed to have stuck) is long and usually comes with that of a lot of pain of losing the ones that they loved die in front of them. The supernatural has a long history that seemed to die out long ago and only a few of the supernaturals still alive know of the stories, but now there's not enough alive of the raise for the stories to continue. Usually the supernatural lives to about 1000 years or sometimes even longer.

The main role of the supernatural was to survive under a master and to protect the master as much as they could. If the master was to become injured in some way, then that injury was copied to the supernatural sorta as a punishment for not protecting the master. When the master is chosen, usually by the supernatural themselves, a collar seems to form around the neck of both the master and the supernatural, mainly showing that the supernatural belonged to that human. Connecting the two collars is that of a long chain. The chain is harmless and only shows that they are connected in the way of the supernatural. It is usually always invisible, unless touched by one of the connected, and normal humans can't see the chain. The chain has a length span of that of the age of the supernatural. The youngest supernatural was about 10 years when the tested that the chain would go so far as another country.

* * *

Discreet Daybreak. He lives the life of that of a supernatural, not really knowing much where he came from; just that he lived with a man that called himself Ryuuzaki. He was known world wide as L. It was said that L never showed his face to anyone but that was very much a lie. Discreet was one of the only that ever knew who he was or his true nature at best.

Discreet looked around the young age of 16. It was true that he was young for his people, but he would be considered "old" in the human world and usually loved playing the part of a teenager. It was said that the teen aged part of a human's lifetime was the best time of their life. Also have to note that the humans don't live that long either.

He was also classified as handsome by females, but he usually ignored them because he wasn't like other males. To a normal human he looked like a normal human, but his true form was the look of neko. He has a black fox-like tail and a pair of ears that matched and also gave him the look of a neko. On his back sat a set of velvet, feathery black wings that tend to match the ears and tail. Only the humans that could see hollows and ghosts could see his true form.

On that particular day, Discreet sat in a field. Wild flowers that bloomed blue, white, and orange surrounded her. He wore something that wouldn't make him stick out to the world if he walked down the sidewalks in the busy town. Light blue jeans that flowed down past his ankles, and a white tight shirt that had short sleeves that showed off the multiple abs on his upper body and chest.

He listened to his surroundings, tuning into each and every little sound that echoed through the wooded field that he sat in. Most humans don't travel out enough to find the little clearing that he sat in, but there where a few that have found him before. They passed a few words and the human continued their walk. Small creatures of the forest collected around him as he sat in the flowers and grass. He was good with animals and most usually found an interest in him. He lay down in the grass, and the little creatures found the opportunity to lie down beside him. Most of the time, he seen them as annoying, but usually just let them stay where they were.

It was a good day out, the sky was a light shade of blue and the clouds dotted the skies, sometimes covering the sun. He watched the sky, trying to find pictures in the clouds. A light chuckle ran through him as he heard the chirp of one of small wild kittens that found comfort in his company. Two other chirps echoed and while he placed an arm under his skull. He noticed the mother of the kittens watching as him children climbed on the boy in the grass.

Numerous amounts of ears perked as the sound of foot falls that sounded through the woods. The grass seemed to protest being stepped on crashed with a pair of male voices that seemed to come closer to where he sat.

"I want you meet someone. That's if he's here. Oh and he's a little different, and he doesn't like anyone staring at him. " A familiar voice echoed and the small creatures ran from the spot, not trusting who was walking towards them. He listened placidly as the voices come closer.

"Different? Like how different?" a husky voice replied to the other males.

"You'll see." The familiar voice echoed again.

A man with blonde locks and a green striped hat came into view, seeing as he was still lying in the grass on his back. The man smiled at him and another, probably high school student walked out behind him. The orange hair sure stood out as he stood looking down at the boy in the grass. He flipped around on his stomach and stood up, looking at the taller man and the other boy that he happened to be about the same height as him.

"Is he the one that you wanted me to met?" the orange haired boy asked while watching the movements of the boy in front of him. He stared at him, looking over the black auds and wings, he wasn't completely if he could see his tail, but if he could he would have notice it fluffed out. A light growl rumbled up through his throat as he noticed the boy staring at him. He didn't really like or trust new people and even Kisuke knew that.

"That's right."

It only took a moment after hearing that he realized that Urahara was up to something and he knew from experience that he wouldn't tell him.

The boy reached out his hand towards him, "I'm-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" he interrupted with a soft tang in his vocals as they expressed themselves. "You are the son of Isshin Kurosaki and you have two younger sisters named Yuzu and Karin. Your father runs a small clinic and you have a strong connection towards your sisters." He had watched the boy, seeing that he was Kisuke's new little soul reaper. He didn't stalk him, just figured out what the normal human would have figured out after hanging out around him. He wasn't a stalker, just knew how to watch people without being too close to them.

The boy stood, with his hand still outstretched as he stared at the boy with wonder. "That's- that's- correct" his voice seemed to waver at the beginning and his arm dropped back to his side. He could never really understand why the humans greeted that way.

He rolled her eyes at his stuttering, "I'm Cameron." Only one person in his entire life knew his real name and he was his first master and he died while whispering his name out in front of a group of other men that he worked with.

Dark blue orbs turned towards the blond man as he watched the two, "what is this about, Kisuke?" his husky voice rang out as he directed the question towards the man.

A smile creeped across the face of the man that stood watching the two, "just wanted you to meet Ichigo," he spoke while motioning his hand in the direction of Ichigo.

He was hiding something from him and that smile was starting to bug him even more then it should have.

He turned and looked at them, motioning to leave with him. He walked behind them, he knew the way but he wanted to keep an eye on the man as he mumbled with the boy, hearing everything that they mumbled very clearly. He didn't have the cat ears for nothing and could hear and smell very well.

He could smell Rukia Kuchiki's scent over the orange haired boy and had known that she was in town. He just didn't know that she had lost her soul reaper powers until Kisuke told him. Stretching his mind (one of the few strange things that he could do as a supernatural) out towards most of the town, in search of the aura that was Rukia's. Not finding it, he gave up.

The shop looked small, but he knew better that that didn't mean anything. Two children were arguing outside with brooms in their hands. Unaware of the others approaching the boy grabbed the girl in a head lock and started to rub his knuckles on the girl's cranium. The girl started to cry out.

Discreet stood over the red haired boy, "Jinta, what do you think you are doing?" he looked down at the boy as he stared up at him. "Would you like it if someone did that to you?" a grin crossed his face as he stared up at the boy. The little girl was released. Jinta was an evil little boy and he knew that Discreet could defiantly do the same to him, if given the chance.

"Thanks." The dark haired girl mumbled to him. Discreet smiled back at her.

"Okay, okay everyone inside." Kisuke seemed to want to push everyone inside all at once.

* * *

They all sat around the table, Ichigo was sitting opposite of Kisuke. Discreet sat between Ichigo and Kisuke. Tessai, dark skinned man with glasses, sat across from Discreet.

Kisuke just told the story about what happened to Rukia, the words still ringing in his auds as he tried to decipher everything that was happening at the time. he barely listened to the boys as they spoke about going to Soul Society to find their friend. His mind swayed towards what had happened. One of his closes friends just happens to be defeated in battle and then she passes her powers over to this dim witted boy? Something wasn't adding up, but he couldn't figure out what at the moment. There must be something special about the boy for Rukia to pass her powers to him because she just wouldn't do that for anyone unless she thought that they could fit the job. It was amazing that he had followed around the orange haired boy and didn't know that it was Rukia that gave him the powers, even when Rukia had been following him around the town for about a month. He slammed the palm of his right hand into his forehead, amazed at his own stupidity.

"Right. We will start training tomorrow after you get back from school." the voice brought him out of his thoughts and the boys watched him as he looked at them, wonder in their eyes trying to figure out why he just hit himself. he had only followed the boy around a few times making sure that it was day light when he did so; they were in the same freshman class at the school and he put together pieces as well as he could.

"Kisuke, I need a place to stay and I was wond-"

"You can go live with Ichigo, seeing as Rukia doesn't inhabit his closet anymore." He had cut him off and smiled at them as both of them stared at him with a dumfounded wonder. They barely knew each other and he wanted them to live together? He had previously lived with another friend, but they moved out of their house that day, making him homeless; and that also explained why he was in the field.

Ichigo was staring at the man with his mouth hung open, looking something like a orange haired gaping fish.

"Close you mouth before a fly flies into your mouth!" he turned and snapped at the boy before he closed his mouth and scowled at him; whom was, in turn, scowling at him.

"Fine. But, I don't want your stuff all over my floor, and you'll have to watch out for my father and little sisters," his eyebrows furrowed, knowing not to argue with Urahara.

Discreet rolled his eyes at the boy; he was young and had a lot to learn about the new boy. "You act like I've never had to deal with living in someone's house with secrecy," he turned away from the boy. This was one of the times that he wished that his dark blue gaze could stare through someone's soul. The man just smiled at him, a faint chuckle seemed to want to come up his throat. His thoughts were always something like 'he may be mad now, but he'll get over it.' And it seemed to ring in his eyes as his blue orbs met with the other man's.

* * *

"Whatever, let's get out of here." Ichigo's voice tore him from the "death stare" that he was about to give Kisuke. The sun light, that usually shined through the windows, had changed from the normal yellow to an orange-red that usually signaled that the sun was about to rest for the night.

The walk back to Ichigo's house was silent and the only time that he had spared a word for the boy was when he had to explain that he had to go get his belongings. He had told him to wait in one spot and flew off to the field that he was at before meeting up with Urahara and Ichigo. It was dark enough out that he wouldn't have to do what Rukia called "shielding the eyes of the non-seer's" or to use an ability that has and cloak himself from the humans that could see his true form.

He landed in front of Ichigo with a medium sized duffel bag. Eyes rolled in his direction when he spoke and he was interrupted from his daydream to see him standing in front of him.

"Well? We were going?" he asked while he was coming out of his trance along enough to nod and start walking in the direction of his home.

They had arrived at the house/clinic when Ichigo pointed to one of the second floor windows and told him what to do, even though he knew it already. "Go through the window, it should be open. If it is close…"

he didn't let him finish his sentence before his black, feathery wings caught the night breeze and lifted him to the window. It was just his luck, it was open and he glided in, listening to the sounds coming from the first floor.

"Welcome home son!" the harsh male voice followed with the sound of someone dropping to the floor and Ichigo swearing at his father.

"That's not how you greet someone after coming in from a long day!" Ichigo's voice almost roared through the house.

He ignored the rest of the little fight as the voices of his sister's started after the two other. …_seeing as Rukia doesn't inhabit his closet anymore. _he remember the voice of Kisuke from earlier and he made her way to the closet. Rolling the door out of the way, a stuffed lion jumped out at him.

It looked up at her with wide eyes, "you're not Nii-chan!" it declared before pulling it away from him neck, that it attacked to after jumping at him, and holding it away from himself by the head. it looked from her face, to the ears, to the wings before it's mouth dropped open. "You're not Nii-chan!" it wiggled around in his hand.

"mmm… putting a modified soul inside a stuff animal's body. Good idea." he noted, mainly speaking to himself.

"My name is Kon. Who are you?"

They hadn't heard the door either open or close but Discreet managed to jump out his skin when Ichigo's voice sounded behind him. "I see that you've met Kon already." When he jumped, his hold on the stuffed animal released and the lion fell to the floor with a "nyeh!" after landing.

"It just jumped out at me as I opened the door." he noted before looking in the closet and noticing a bed with a lamp in the corner. _Wow, Rukia literately lived in his closet_. He hadn't expected this much and even managed to find a place to put his stuff in the space.

"Ichigo! How could you replace Rukia with him!" that voice had started to annoy him as auds snapped back and he was about to fight back the urge when he kicked the stuff animal across the room. It hit the wall farthest from him and nyehed again when it met the wall. He wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with the modified soul at the moment.

He climbed into the closet, ignoring the modified soul and Ichigo as they talked and bickered together about him being there. The door slid closed and the bickering stopped and then Ichigo's voice came through the doors of the closet, "I'm going to bed, just leave him alone. He'll probably be gone in a few days."

There was a protest of the bed springs a few moments later and the soft sounds of slumber sounded after a few moments later.

His head fell against the pillow, and eye lids closed. New and old memories mingled together, trying to figure out which one was going to play in his mind and maybe even haunt his mind in the morning hours.

* * *

**A/N: Remember this is a FANFICTION not either Bleach or Death Note and it's not going to go exactly with the story line. Hope that you enjoyed it! Good news! there's going to be more and there's something about the main character that gives the story the "twist". Discreet was originally a female, but i had gotten bored with it and decided to make him a male. if i have made a mistake, please let me know so that i can fix it! i am only human after all!  
**

**-Rikka  
**


End file.
